One Thing I Don't Like About You
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: I like everything about her. But...there is one thing I don’t like about her. Because it’s very simple you see. How could you like her? It’s impossible. You just can’t feel that emotion if you were me. And you know what it is? I love Hinamori Amu. AMUTO.


**Nikki:: I know, I know. I have to write the next chapter for _Your Attachment_ and _Hard To Get_. But guess what? Im almost done with those chapters :D Anyways, here's a short one short. At least it's over a 1000 words. So, this is just something that popped up in mind. But ANYWAYS - I CANT WAIT TILL TOMORROW AND THE 27TH! Tomorrow - KUTAU, WEWT! THE NEW EPISODE IT KUTAU! KUKAI X UTAU FTW! 27th - SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 43 RELEASES! Or somewhere around that - BUT WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?! SHUGO CHARA! FTW!**

**Kukai:: WOOH! KUTAU!**

**Utau:: I knew you would get hyped about this.**

**Kukai:: At least in the EPISODE I get KUTAU! IN YOU OTHER STORIES I DONT!**

**Ikuto:: Reminds me...**

**Ikuto:: GO BACK TO YOUR OTHER STORIES!**

**Amu:: Dont be so MEAN!**

**Ikuto:: Shes WASTING time.**

**Kukai:: HE'S RIGHT!**

**Utau:: And who are you to talk?**

**Utau:: You waste time playing soccer when you can be coming to my concert. What type of lover does that?**

**Kukai:: H-HEY! SOCCER IS NOT A WASTER OF TIME!**

**Utau:: Says you.**

**Ikuto:: HEY! THIS IS AN ARGUEMENT BETWEEN ME AND AMU! NOT YOU AND KUKAI!**

**Kukai:: WELL SUCK IT UP! NOT IT'S BETWEEN ALL OF US!**

**Amu:: DONT YELL AT HIM!**

**Utau:: DONT YELL AT KUKAI!**

**Ikuto:: DONT YELL AT AMU!**

**Kukai:: DONT YELL AT UTAU!**

**Ikuto:: YEAH I CAN! IM HER BIGGER BROTHER! AND SHE'LL ALWAYS LISTEN TO ME! HA SOCCER BOY!**

**Kukai:: WELL I ACT AS AMU'S BROTHER! SHE TELLS ME EVERYTHING! LIKE I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW ABOUT X DIA! TAKE THAT CAT BOY!**

**Ikuto:: What Amu? You tell _him_ everything and you tell _me _nothing?!**

**Amu:: Mhm :D**

**Ikuto:: *retreats to a corner***

**Kukai:: What Utau? You listen to _him_ and not _me_?**

**Utau:: Mhm :D**

**Kukai:: *retreats to corner with Ikuto***

**Amu:: At least they are friends now.**

**Utau:: Yeah.**

**Amu:: If it makes you feel better Ikuto, this Drabble is in YOUR POV.**

**Amu:: Happy?**

**Ikuto:: I am not _happy_. I am a _little_ better after you said that.**

**Utau:: Kukai, if this makes you crazy again, Nikki said she might do a one shot about Kutau.**

**Ikuto:: I am no _crazy_ for it. But Im _happy_ for it.**

**Amu & Utau:: Good. Now you owe us.**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: Owe you?**

**Amu & Utau:: We did something for you now do the disclaimer for us.**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: Bu- Nevermind. We'll do it.**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

Call me crazy, but I like _everything_ about that one girl.

You know her, right?

The one with pink hair, has four Charas? And not to mention, the girl who blushes _every time_ I tease her?

That one.

Well, men, boys, teen boys, this goes out to you.

If you're interested in her:

**Back Off**.

She is **not** yours.

**Do not** _think_, _speak_, or _write_ about her. Don't even make her blush.

Got that one thing clear?

Good.

Now we're good friends if you follow that one rule.

So, like I was saying, that one girl can make a frown turn upside down. As in she'll make you smile when you're feeling down.

And God, does she do that to me _a lot_.

So yeah, I like _everything_ about her.

Her bubblegum hair all the way to her kiddy toes.

I like the way she talks.

I like the way she looks.

I like the way she acts.

I like the way she laughs.

I like the way she stutters.

I like the way she blushes around me – not around other men, boys, or teen boys.

I like the way she yells at me when I embarrass her.

I like the way she gets into peoples' business even though she's not involved in it.

I like the way she gets into _my_ business.

I like the way she sings.

I like the way she dresses.

I like the way she sleeps.

I like _how_ she sleeps.

I like watching her go to sleep.

I like watching her in the Royal Guardian with all her friends.

I like watching her bake something.

I like watching her play sports.

I like watching her draw.

I like her attitude.

I like how her attitude turns stubborn around me.

I like how she rode every ride at the Amusement Park.

I like how she included me in a ride – even if it was the kid size Teacup.

I like how she hugged me to free me from my Death Rebel trance.

I like how she transformed with me.

I like how she saved me.

I like how she played with me in the Amusement Park that one day.

I like how she smiles.

I like how she yelled at me when I asked her if she was going on a date with Tadase.

I like how she helped me get that X Egg.

I like how she purifies X Eggs.

I like how she purifies ? Eggs.

I like how she never gives up.

I like how she never given in.

I like how she always tries her best.

I like how she has many dreams.

But…there is one thing about her I _don't_ like.

And I'm not talking about her attitude, her looks, her smile, or anything like that.

I'm talking about her.

Her meaning herself and who she is.

Her meaning not her Chara Changes or her Chara Naris.

Her meaning not her Would-Be Self.

Her meaning not her Outer Chara.

There _is_ one thing I **don't** _like_ about her.

Because it's very simple you see.

How _could_ you like her?

It's impossible.

You just can't feel that emotion if you were me.

Because there's something I don't _like_ about her.

And you know what it is?

I _love_ Hinamori Amu.

**Utau:: That was sweet.**

**Amu:: Mhm.**

**Ikuto:: What a childish piece**

**Kukai:: I know, right?**

**Utau:: Since you said that Kukai, do the honors.**

**Amu:: And youll join him Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:: Im to lazy to argue.**

**Kukai:: Im just to tired to.**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: Please R&R!**


End file.
